


Two minutes

by flowerrit



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (maybe) Bad English, Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrit/pseuds/flowerrit
Summary: T.T(song: Two minutes - The Amazing Devil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuddingTyan (i know u will cry in ur head ;D)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PuddingTyan+%28i+know+u+will+cry+in+ur+head+%3BD%29).



Sometimes everyone can get in trouble. Sometimes this trouble can be physical, sometimes this trouble can be mental. But everyone has a chance to get out of trouble.

With this thought Jaskier went away from mountain. Maybe he was sad, angry and tired of all. Maybe he didn't know how he felt. Maybe all what he felt was emptiness.

Silent. It's strange, really? There's Jaskier, there's his lute. But it's silent. And who can speak or sing when their heart is broken? But the worse of all is that it's not broken because of pretty princess or someone like that. Jaskier's heart is broken because of rude whitehair witcher. Obviously, Jaskier wasn't the most calm and far from the quietest, he made mistakes, but were all of it enough for Geralt to get rid of him? So he just left him alone with the lute to the mercy of fate? 

"No, of course not" Jaskier murmured. Nobody was aorund him, so he could afford to talk to himself.

Jaskier stopped in front of cliff. He went from camp pretty far, but he was still far from foot of the mountain. It was windy and cold. Jaskier didn'f notice. He didn't notice anything but this voice.

"You can finish it," it whispered, "You can finish it by one step. Everyone will be happy."

Jaskier wanted to say 'no, it's not truth, i definitely won't do that' and something like that, but another voice interrupted him. Familiar voice.

"Jaskier!"

He didn't want to turn.

"Hey! Do you hear me?"

"Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine..." Jaskier almost sang

"Okay, Jaskier, but please, can you come to me?" Geralt worries.

"A bit," the voice continued to whisper, "Do you really think he cares about you? It's stupid and funny, bard"

"Why should I do it?" Jaskier still stood too close to the edge. One step... Maybe this thought wasn't so bad.

And he started to sing. Why and how - he didn't know. Jaskier hoped, Geralt could hear him.

"I can hear the children calling as though across the bar..."

Wind was too loud for a normal person can hear him. But Geralt wasn't normal. He was a witcher.

"I can hear the children calling..."

Tears streamed on Jaskier's cheek, but his song didn't stop. He turned to Geralt.

"If I'm good," he sang, "Will you come back?"

"Jaskier, I-"

"If I'm good," he sang again firmly, "Will you come back?"

"I know, I was wrong, but can you-"

"If I'm good will you come back to me?" slowly Jaskier stepped back. A couple of inches separated him from the cliff.

"Jaskier, stop!"

"Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine..."

Jaskier fell.

And two minutes have passed.

***

Sometimes everyone can get in trouble. Sometimes this trouble can be physical, sometimes this trouble can be mental. But everyone has a chance to get out of trouble. Jaskier couldn't do it.

**Author's Note:**

> T.T
> 
> (song: Two minutes - The Amazing Devil)


End file.
